Tu Ángel Guardián
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: Y es que ese antipático italiano, tenía un enamorado ángel guardián de profundos ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y acento español.


**N/A: **La primera vez que subo un escrito Spamano. Ellos son mi OTP; los amo~. No estoy complacida del todo con el resultado. Pero creo que no quedó tan mal. Si ven algún error por ahí, me avisan. Casi todo está desde la perspectiva de Romano, pero hay unas partes que están desde la perspectiva de Toño, espero no se enreden mucho... Es un Universo Alterno. ¡Y bueno, disfruten el one-shot!

******Di****sclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, también conocido como Dios(?). Si fueran míos, Lovi sería el protagonista y Toño su esclavo sexual. 8D

* * *

**Tu Ángel Guardián.**

Lovino suspiró mientras acomodaba su mochila con una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra modulaba el volumen de su iPod. La música retumbaba en sus oídos gracias a los auriculares.

Caminaba de regreso a su casa desde el instituto, con el viento de otoño meciendo sus cabellos castaños. Sus ojos avellanas fijos en el camino y tarareando una canción de Laura Pausini, de esas que le gustan secretamente.

Había sido un día agotador para el joven italiano. Lleno de exámenes y tareas. Además de que tuvo que hacer trabajos comunitarios, por órdenes del director, parte del castigo que le había impuesto. Aun así no se arrepentía de haberle dado un balonazo en sus partes nobles a cierto albino de ojos rojos. ¡Se lo tenía merecido! Había dicho que no tenía estilo. Él, Lovino Vargas, que era un monumento al buen vestir.

Tendría que haberle tomado una foto a Gilbert en el piso, quejándose del "nada asombroso dolor". ¡Así vería ese alemán lo peligroso que es meterse con un italiano! Ese bastardo sí que lo había puesto de mal humor.

Pero tenía el placer de que pasaría lo que quedaba del día, tranquilo en su casa. Recostado en el sillón y comiendo pizza. Su estúpido hermano gemelo se quedaría a dormir en casa de su amigo japonés y sus padres estaban de viaje.

Llegó a un cruce de calle bastante transitado y ruidoso. Apagó su música y se quitó los auriculares, guardándolos en su mochila junto con el iPod.

Cuando siguió su camino, se percató de que ya estaba bastante oscuro. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata del uniforme y tragó saliva estrepitosamente.

—Hace unos días hubo un robo por aquí cerca, maldición, mejor me apresuro a llegar a casa —meditó en voz alta, con cierto temor.

Apresuró el paso, ya sólo quedaban unas cuantas cuadras para divisar la casa de los Vargas.

Entonces sintió que había alguien detrás de él, pero al girar no se encontró con nadie. Dio unos pasos más y la presencia se hizo más fuerte, por lo que repitió la acción anterior, varias veces y sólo se veían los grandes árboles a las orillas de la vereda.

— ¡Mierda, me estoy volviendo loco! —se lamentó.

Avanzaba muy alerta. Con la esperanza de que las tres cuadras que faltaban para llegar a su hogar, se acortaran mágicamente.

Y entonces se escuchó un fuerte estornudo detrás de él.

Sólo Dios sabe el terror que inundó su cuerpo. Y corrió, corrió como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, ni siquiera en las clases de gimnasia. No corría así desde la vez que perseguía a su hermano con intenciones homicidas por comerse sus amados tomates.

No miró hacia atrás, sólo huyó.

Y cuando faltaba nada más que un par de casas para llegar a la suya, tropezó y toda su vida pasó en cámara lenta mientras caía hacia el frío y duro piso. Desde su infancia en Roma, hasta el perfecto balonazo que, esperaba, hubiera dejado estéril al idiota que lo recibió. Cerró sus ojos.

_Y deseó, con todo su corazón, haberle confesado sus sentimientos a cierto compañero español._

Pero el golpe fatal que esperaba, jamás llegó. En vez de eso, sintió unos fuerte brazos rodearlo y una respiración tan agitada como la suya, sobre su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y todo el miedo que tenía, desapareció. Una calidez le inundó el pecho y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo.

— ¡Lovi, ¿estas bien?! —era él, Antonio, el bastardo español de su clase.

_El hombre al que amaba._

Quería hablarle, pero tenía un nudo horrible en su garganta que seguro contenía a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Y mierda, eran bastante molestas, como el agarre que el otro tenía sobre su cintura. Lo ayudó a enderezarse poco a poco, pero al parecer se negaba a soltarlo.

—Ya, Lovi, no vuelvas a correr así. Pudiste haberte lastimado —sonrió aquel muchacho de tez morena y el italiano bufó mientras lo apartaba bruscamente de sí—. Perdón, me siento culpable por haberte asustado.

— ¡Yo jamás me asusto, maldita sea! —gritó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo— ¿Y por qué habrías de asustarme? Si nos acabamos de ver, idiota.

—Porque, bueno… Yo te venía siguiendo y me escondía cuando volteabas —Lovino abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes avellanas. Lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente—. Supongo que te asusté cuando estornudé. ¡No fue mi intención, Lovi~!

— ¡Dame una puta razón para no matarte ahora mismo, maldito bastardo! —estaba a punto de lanzarle golpes al muchacho de ojos verdes frente a él.

—Es que tu tierno hermano gemelo me contó que últimamente tu barrio no es muy seguro y no quería que algo malo te pasara —tomó delicadamente las manos del italiano antes de que lo golpeara—. Jamás me hubieras permitido acompañarte a casa, por eso te seguí de cerca. ¡Ahora soy tu ángel guardián! Fusososo~

—Tú… —no podía enojarse con tan nobles intenciones, además de que secretamente, estaba muy agradecido—. No lo vuelvas a hacer, eso de seguirme a escondidas es estúpido.

—No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo, pero deberás dejarme acompañarte a casa, sin reproches.

_La seriedad en los ojos del español, enamoraron aún más a Lovino._

—Como quieras, me da igual lo que quieras hacer con tu maldito tiempo —avanzó separando sus manos de las del español. Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió.

Pero se quedó ahí parado, sin entrar. Volteó un poco la cabeza, para ver a su bastardo salvador.

—Hey, pedazo de idiota —llamó "amablemente" el de origen italiano.

— ¿Si, Lovi? —Antonio se encaminaba hacia el otro lado de la calle, listo para irse.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer pizza? —un notable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Aw, qué mono eres~

—Cállate y entra, subnormal —se adentró en la casa, esperando que el otro lo siguiera, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

Después de todo, si se trataba de su pequeño y amado italiano; jamás se haría de rogar. ¡Y pasaría toda la noche con él!

* * *

¿Me cuentan qué les pareció~? Y es ligero, creo yo. ¿Esperaban más? e.e Nop, no se me dan las cosas fuertes, por ahora.

**¿Me regalan un review? ¡Y vamos a comer pizza a casa de Lovi~!**


End file.
